crazytimefandomcom_es-20200214-history
A decorar el árbol de navidad
| ]]A decorar el arbol de navidad Este es un episodio basado en Navidad ya que es Nochevieja incluye 1 personaje nuevo Personajes HDA4EVER Irenuca2003 MusicGirl02 Rainbow Dash Tep Osh Sny Keira Lucas Sonic Shiela Dory R.DASH 5000 Scootaloo Historia (Las 4 chicas estan en la casa de HDA preparando los decorativos porque es Navidad) HDA: Chicas gracias por recibir mis invitaciones. Venga iremos a invitar a los demas Music: Ok yo ire a invitar a Tep, Osh y Sny Irenuca: Yo a Dory, Scootaloo y... Ya vereis quien mas se unirá... RD: Pues yo voy a invitar a Lucas, Keira y tambien invitare a un amigo Todas menos RD: Amigo o novio? e_e RD: ::miradafija:: HE DICHO AMIGO Irenuca: Que os apostais a que si estuviera aqui Dory se cagaria de susto? Las 3: ._________________. (Tocan al timbre) HDA: YoOoOOo AbBRrRrOoOOOOo MaMAaAAAAaA!!!!! Music: .____. eso lo sacaste de Shake it up verdad? e_e HDA: -.- Como sabias mi secreto? Irenuca: Todas lo sabiamos... (HDA abre y entran Scootaloo, Keira, Lucas, Tep, Osh y Sny) Music: (Dandole un casco a cada uno) Tomad vuestros cascos porque cuando venga Dory, seguro que nos amenazara para que le demos sacos de heces y el odia los cascos Sny: Hehehehehe swag... RD: Eso lo has copiado del R.DASH 5000 ._. Sny: Lo se no soy tonta Tep: No te metas con ella e_e RD: ¬¬ y el marido defendiendola Scootaloo: Y tu no te metas con ella e_e Todos: Y ya paren con las peleas e_e (Otra vez tocan al timbre y entran Dory, el R.DASH 5000 y entra un desconocido tambien) RD: Sonic! Cuanto tiempo tio! Sonic: Hehehehe que hay RD? Music: Un momento... El era al quien querias invitar? RD: Claro .____. no lo veia desde la ultima carrera que hicimos el, yo, Keira, Lucas, Dory y unos desconocidos mas Keira: Es verdad yo estaba ahi pero las carreras no son lo mio Dory: Y yo estaba ahi tambien solo que competia mientras me comia mierda de Osh R.DASH 5000: Crush, kill, destroy, swag Osh: .______. nadie te entiende (Le ponen un traductor al R.DASH 5000) R.DASH 5000: Comencemos la navidad de una vez Lucas: Eso algunos tendran que ir a por el arbol, otros preparar los decorativos, otros preparar la cena y otros preparar los instrumentos Irenuca: Bueno los que van a ir a por el arbol van a ser los mas rapidos y ya sabemos quienes son... Sonic y RD: -_____-" esta bien... (Los dos se van en menos de 3 segundos) Tep: Bueno, Osh, Sny y yo prepararemos la cena HDA: Vale chicas, vamos a preparar los decorativos Keira: Oki, R.DASH 5000 y Lucas prepararemos los instrumentos (Mientras tanto, en un bosque no tan lejano...) Sonic: -__- no hay aqui ni un solo arbol que merezca la pena RD: Que tal ese? Sonic: No ese es demasiado pequeño o que hay de ese? RD: -.- no ese esta en llamas... Sonic: Si no encontramos un buen arbol en 10 minutos nos perderemos la navidad... (Suena la musica del juego del Slender de repente) RD: Pero bueno!! Que es esto?? Un episodio o un videojuego de ordenador inutil de un tio sin cara?? Sonic: .___. Puede que las 2 cosas a la vez (De repente se hace de noche y Sonic enciende una linterna) RD: Me cago en Dory... Esta empezando a sonar la musica cada vez mas terrorifica... (Aparece el Slender y Sonic y RD se asustan y recorren todo el bosque entero) Sonic y RD: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORRRE CORRE curricurricurricurri nonoononono nonononono nononono nonono (leanlo con voz de elrubius) (Mientras tanto) Keira: Bueno... Podriamos poner uan guitarra electrica, unas panderetas, un triangulo etc... Dory: Si me dais mierda entonces me pido la guitarra electrica R.DASH 5000: NOOOOOO!! LA GUITARRA ES MIA PORQUE SOY UN ROBOT!!!!! Keira: Estais locos todos!! La guitarra va a sser miaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Dory: Nooooooooooooooo os voy a cagar encima!!!!!! Irenuca:Dory tu siempre amenazas con hacer heces Dory:YO YA TENGO LA CENA Irenuca: El que te hicistes de ce...(se para) Dory:MIERDA Todos: .______________________________________________________________________________________. Sny: Estoy hasta la cola de que la lies siempre Dory >:( (Sny le tira las bolsas de caca fuera y Dory las persigue) Dory: ESPERAAAAAAAAAAA MI MIERDAAAAAAAA NO TE VAYAAAAAAAAS!!! D: Todos: .__________________________________________________. Kirlia: Esto nos va a estropear bastante la navidad... Sny: Por lo menos no ha venido Shiela ^-^ (Tocan al timbre y entra Shiela) Sny: ARRRGHHH lo que hay que aguantar... (Mientras taanto en el bosque...) Sonic: CORRE MAS DEPRISA QUE NOS MATAAAAAAAAA!! D: RD: (Dandose la vuelta) espera ya no nos sigue venga sigamos buscando (Los dos ven un arbol azul) Sonic y RD: Perfecto!! *-* (Se llevan el arbol mientras tanto...) HDA: Cuando volveran los demas? Music: Quien? HDA: Ya sabes, RD, Sonic y Dory R.DASH 5000: Ah esos dos fueron perseguidos por el Slender y Dory esta persiguiendo las heces Todos: SLENDER!? R.DASH 5000: SI por lomenos no me he muerto que si la matan me muero y ya sabeis Scootaloo: Nooooo D: RD!!!! Shiela: Bueno tranquilizaos que el Slender ya no estaaaaaa Osh: Gracias por hacerlos comprender... (Scootaloo se acerca y le da un pellizco en el cuello) Osh: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EL SLENDER!!!!!!!!!!!! Todos: ._______________. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL El episodio esta en construccion hasta aqui, puedes ayudarnos a hacerlo Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Espisodios especiales